In the LTE Release 8/9 (R8/9) protocols, in order to measure quality of a channel and demodulate a received data symbol, a Common Reference Signal (CRS) is designed. A User Equipment (UE) may measure the channel through the CRS to determine to perform cell reselection and handover to a target cell, and the quality of the channel is measured in a connected state of the UE. When the level of interference is high, a physical layer may be disconnected through a high-layer related radio link connection failure signalling. In LTE R10, in order to further increase an average spectrum utilization rate of a cell and an edge spectrum utilization rate of the cell as well as throughput of each UE, two reference signals are defined respectively: a Channel State Information Reference Signal (CSI-RS) and a Demodulation Reference Signal (DMRS), wherein the CSI-RS is configured for channel measurement, and by the measurement of the CSI-RS, a Precoding Matrix Indicator (PMI), a Channel Quality Indicator (CQI) and a Rank Indicator (RI), which are required to be fed back to an evolved Node B (eNB) by the UE, may be calculated. The DMRS may enable the UE to transparently receive DownLink (DL) data without knowing a precoding weight applicable to the base station side, so that a load of a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) may be reduced, and meanwhile limitations of a codebook to the weight can be reduced. In addition, dynamic transparent switching between Single User-Multiple Input and Multiple Output (SU-MIMO) and Multiple User-Multiple Input and Multiple Output (MU-MIMO) is supported by the DMRS, and DMRS-based interference estimation is supported, so that interference elimination performance of a receiving side can be greatly improved.
The problem of enhanced sending of a Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Service (MBMS) in a New Carrier Type (NCT) is not involved in discussions about the R10 and R11 protocols, and it is proposed that an MBMS may be sent in a NCT in the R12 protocol. If a NCT supports the sending of an MBMS in the R12 protocol, it is necessary to determine problems to be solved for the sending of the MBMS in the R12 protocol. First, it is necessary to consider whether multilayer transmission is required to be supported or not if an MBMS is sent in a NCT and how to support multilayer transmission by a reference signal and related control signalling if multilayer transmission is supported. Second, it is necessary to consider whether a PMCH reference signal in the NCT is required to be enhanced or not even in case of single-layer transmission because the first three Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) symbols of the NCT are not configured to transmit a PDCCH. Third, in consideration of capability of the NCT and a compatible carrier in co-channel transmission, it is necessary to make further researches on how to ensure related space combination of the NCT and the compatible carrier. Fourth, if the MBMS is transmitted in the NCT, only an Enhanced Physical Downlink Control Channel (EPDCCH) is utilized for transmission in the NCT because there is no PDCCH area in the NCT, but a PMCH service is sent with the whole band in R10, and thus a subframe for transmitting the PMCH service cannot schedule an UpLink (UL) service corresponding to the NCT, which results in waste of an UL resource.